


When Finn Met Poe

by CheyanneChika



Series: A Distressed Wrangler's Unrelated Drabbles [4]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mechanics, Awkward Finn, Cinnamon Roll Rey, Finn-centric, Gen, Happabore, Jakku, Mechanic Poe, Meet-Cute, Poe Dameron Can Sing, Pre-Poe Dameron/Finn, Pre-Slash, Young Rey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-19
Updated: 2016-02-19
Packaged: 2018-05-21 15:23:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6056599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CheyanneChika/pseuds/CheyanneChika
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU where Poe is a mechanic and Finn can't drive a land speeder.</p>
<p>Set on Jakku</p>
            </blockquote>





	When Finn Met Poe

When Finn pulled—dragged—his broken down, and slightly crushed, land speeder into the closest Mech-shop on Jakku, he was greeted by a clear, twanging voice that sang at the top of his lungs over the roar sawing plas-steel.  Finn took a moment to breathe and sway to the sound of lovely vocals.  He wasn’t even sure what language it was, but it tugged at his heart and all he could see of the singer was a messy flop of hair above a welding mask.

Something hit his calf and he looked down to see a BB unit looking up at him.  “Hey,” he said, swallowing against a suddenly dry throat.  “My speeder needs a check.”

The BB unit approximated a nod and scuttled away, rolling his spherical base to the ship the singer was working on.  His voice faded as the droid let out a grating screech to get his attention.  The saw cut out and he lifted his mask.  “Hey!” he called.  “Sorry, it’s just me and BB-8 in the shop today.  There’s been no end to the trouble today.”

As if summoned by magic, Trouble—a toddler—with dark brown hair bound in a vertical series of knots came through an entryway blocked from Finn’s sight by the ship.

“Rey, you can’t be in here.  I told you that!” the mechanic cried when the little girl flung herself onto the droid in a delighted tackle. 

“But the noise stopped,” she reasoned.  “That means it’s okay.”

“It most certainly does not!” the mechanic answered, dropping to the ground, not bothering with the ladder.  It hardly mattered though because she was completely ignoring him and he had a customer to greet.

Finn was just staring at him.  He was gorgeous and he could sing.  Finn had never been more grateful of the dark skin that hid his blushes.  “Uh…speeder was um…”

The mechanic whistled, long and low.  “Well, hell,” he said, taking in the craft.  The passenger’s side had crumpled in like cheap metal foil.  “You get side swiped?”

“Uh no,” Finn said.  “It started listing to the left and when I tried to compensate…”

The other man nodded.  “Yeah, that happens in land speeders of this make.  They start to fall and then remember what they’re supposed to be doing, but by then, you’re already trying to fix it.  What’d you slam into?”

Finn looked guilty.  “A happabore.  It retaliated by stepping on that flat bit there.”  He gestured to a rather rounded flat part.  "You sing real well," he added apropos of nothing.

The mechanic was very still for a long moment, then he laughed.  It was a bright sound and Finn was half in love.  “Well thank you very much.  Come on, I’ll go grab the anti-grav pallet.  I’m Poe, by the way, Poe Dameron.  That spitfire trying to dent my droid with her fists is Rey, my niece.  Her parents dropped her off and are late to pick her up.” He raised his voice on the last words as though the girl’s parents could hear him from wherever they are.  “What’s your name?”

“Oh, it’s Finn.”

Poe stuck out his hand.  “Pleasure to meet you.  Let’s get started.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it.


End file.
